


Beautiful Cole, Handsome Constrictai

by Badboylover24



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Parody, Sex with a Snake, Two Penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Parody of Kirepapa with a Cole/Skalidor romance. Cole's in love with the writer that inspired him to write as well…until finding out that she's really the Constrictai General Skalidor, who's also in love with him! But can the Earth Ninja return his feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is a parody of the anime OVA Kirepapa, which I don't own.

"Hey, Cole…Are you sure you'll be okay?" The Black Ninja just rolled his eyes with amusement before turning to the concerned Jay.

"Jay, I told ya before," he assured him. "I'm fine. We've been through this for about six months already."

"Sorry, dude, I just…Nya and I both feel bad that she chose me over you."

"C'mon, Jay. I told ya before that the feeling's mutual. You've been her boyfriend longer than I have, and we both found out that I wanted to hang out with her because I wanted to know what it's like to have a sister like Kai does. Besides…" He then held his hands over his heart with a sigh. "Someone else has my heart now."

"Yeah, we know," Jay chuckled before pulling out a manila envelope. "And speaking of that someone, I got ya something." He then handed it to Cole who took it curiously. But when he opened it and took out one sheet of paper, his bottom jaw fell in shock.

"Jay…is this…"

"Yeah," his friend answered with a smile, "they're the plot-notes from Contrise Skalus; handwritten by her own hand too. Nya and I thought it's gonna be difficult to get them for ya, but she gave them to us without questions after hearing you're an inspired fan of hers. We can tell she was honored." Cole just looked up at him with stars in his eyes.

"Thanks so much, Jay! I promise to take good care of it." Jay just smiled back, relieved to have made his friend happier.

"You're welcome." Just then, Nya stuck her head through the open screen door and looked into Cole's room to see the two boys.

"I take it Cole loves it?" she asked with a smile at Jay.

"He's psyched," he answered as Cole placed the envelope on his desk to admire the plot-notes more. "Well, see ya, Cole."

"See ya," the excited Black Ninja replied, "and thanks again." And Jay and Nya left the room so Cole can memorize the plot-notes by heart.

'I must be dreaming,' the Black Ninja thought to himself with delight. 'The handwritten notes of the very writer who inspired me…here in my hands! Makes me wonder what kind of a woman she must be like…'

It has been about six months since the Ninja have defeated Chen and his Fake Anacondrai, and things have changed. Pythor (now reformed) is now living with the Ninja, hoping to change his image and become a better model citizen to Ninjago society, thus becoming part of the family. The four Serpentine Generals (because of the new peace between humans and Serpentine) are happily offering their requested help to Kai and Skylar (now dating) in planning the next Tournament of Elements, which will be a memorial to Sensei Garmadon.

But the main change in this story was the end of the love triangle between Jay, Nya, and Cole. Nya has chosen Jay in the end, but Cole's perfectly mutual about it. As he had stated before, Jay was Nya's boyfriend longer than he was, and she felt more like a sister to him rather than an actual girlfriend. He has also fallen for another: Contrise Skalus, a new romance/horror novelist whose works made her famous in as little as one and a half to three months. Although no one knows what she looks like, Cole loves her all the same to do some writing as well.

Everything about her work is amazing to him: a star-crossed romance between the human hero and monster lover; or a partnership between two different monsters on an important undercover mission; or—

"See ya later, Lloyd. Say hi to Pythor for me."

"Will do. Bye, Skalidor." Cole snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his door with a scowl. Ever since Garmadon's death, the Generals have also been visiting the Ninja, sometimes to see Lloyd, Pythor, Sensei Wu, and/or Dr. Misako. Sometimes Skales would even bring his son along as well. Cole's okay with all that, but he just doesn't trust Skalidor. He's heard a little rumor that some of the Constrictai found Lloyd rather attractive (the male Constrictai), and their leader can't be an exception. With Garmadon gone, his son's ripe for the picking. As if Lloyd hasn't gone through enough.

'Time to confront him…again,' Cole thought, tucking his envelope into his gi and leaving his room. He's always confronting Skalidor whenever he leaves and telling him to leave Lloyd alone, but the Constrictai's always coming back, unaffected by the threatening demand. Doesn't mean Cole can't keep trying, right?

The Black Ninja soon reached the deck of the Bounty, which is right now resting on the ground, and found Skalidor heading for the gangplank.

"Hey, Skalidor!" Hearing a male voice calling out to him, the Constrictai turned to see Cole approaching him.

"Cole," he said with a smile, "came to see me to the gangplank?" Cole only growled, hating his Serpentine counterpart's smile like always.

"Who would?" he answered, poking him on the chest accusingly. "I only came out here to tell you to leave Lloyd alone." Skalidor only smirked at him, making the Black Ninja back off with a calmer expression like always. "But you haven't backed off even once, have you?"

"Why should I?" the black snake replied with a shrug. "Lloyd's my friend too, ya know." There are times when Cole questions his concerns about Skalidor. He's put up with the human's harassment for these past months, and he hasn't done anything to hurt Lloyd so far.

"Hey, what's that you got there?" Cole snapped out of his thoughts to see Skalidor reaching out to the envelope sticking out of his gi.

"Don't touch it!" he yelled, slapping his hand away to make Skalidor back away with surprise. Cole quickly calmed down before explaining. "It's a gift from someone very important to me."

"Someone important?" Skalidor replied before smirking at him slyly. "A new lady friend?"

"Th-That's none of your business!" Cole replied, his face red with embarrassment. He then became surprised when he saw Skalidor frown seriously.

"You're right; it is none of my business. No one should interfere with two people in love; they should be free to do as they choose."

"So you're saying no matter what I do, I can't do anything about what goes on between you and Lloyd?" asked the now annoyed Cole.

"If I was, what would you do about it?"

"Duh, I wouldn't allow it!" the human snapped angrily. "Lloyd's been through a lot because of his father's death, and I don't want him to go through more pain."

"Have you been through that yourself?" Skalidor asked, seeing some empathy in the human's gray eyes. Cole hesitated before answering.

"Yeah…My mother past away when I was thirteen, and it broke my heart more than it broke my dad's. So I don't want Lloyd to get hurt more…especially by you. I can tell how fond he is of you and the other Generals now that you're friends."

"Well, you don't have to worry about what you think I might do to Lloyd," Skalidor assured him calmly. "I have no intention of doing what you heard from that stupid rumor because I'm in love with someone else."

Cole couldn't believe it. Skalidor…in love with another and not Lloyd? But who?

"Oh-ho…" he teased with an amused smirk. "So the big, bad Constrictai's got a crush. So who's the 'lucky' girl? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Skalidor only returned the amusement with a sly smirk.

"Does it bother you?" Cole backed away with embarrassment.

"No! I-I mean, maybe…uh, well…" Skalidor only crossed his arms across his chest, a serious look now on his face.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked. "Or are you curious about me?"

"Uh…well…uh…"

"How about we make a deal? You tell me what's so special in that envelope, and I'll tell you who it is I'm in love with." Cole then placed his hand on the envelope, thinking it's a fair-enough deal.

"It holds a gift from the woman who has my eternal respect," he explained with a smile at the envelope. "The handwritten plot notes of romance/horror novelist Contrise Skalus."

"Contrise Skalus?" Skalidor replied with surprise. "Is that all it is?"

"'That's all'?" Cole replied indignantly. "Contrise Skalus is my aspiration! How could you say 'That's all'?" Skalidor then looked at him with interest.

"I take it you like her?"

"Well, 'like' is too weak of a word for me," Cole answered, rubbing the back of his neck with a small, sheepish smile. "Truth is I…I love her." He then watched as Skalidor blinked with surprise before smiling once more. But this smile isn't a teasing/mocking smile but a smile of sincerity and interest.

"So…if that writer goes up to you and asks you out, would you?" Cole was surprised at this unexpected question. And yet he can tell that Skalidor's asking out of interest and not to make fun of him.

"I…haven't actually thought about it now that you've mentioned it," he answered with a scratch of his head. "But…yeah, I would. If I do, I'll be able to get to know her better." In reply, Skalidor placed his hand on his shoulder, the smile still on his face as his golden eyes gaze into his dark ones.

"Promise yourself to never forget those words." Then he went down the gangplank to leave for home. And all that Cole did was stand there and watch after him, surprised at his words and wondering why he's so helpful back there all of a sudden. And was he giving him bedroom eyes when he did?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything but the fanfic. I did make up the noodle shop/sushi bar owner Sishu, but he doesn't appear in this fanfic but is mentioned on the side. Other than that, enjoy.

Later as the sun was setting, Cole was in the dining room setting the table. Sensei said that Pythor was bringing home some take-out for dinner, and that's perfectly fie with the others. Just a couple of months after moving in with the Ninja, the Anacondrai had single-handedly beaten up some punks trying to hurt the owner of a noodle shop/sushi bar for "protection" money and had turned them over to the police in plain sight. Because of that heroic deed: the noodle shop/sushi bar became popular overnight; Sishu (the owner) and Pythor became good friends; and Pythor started to become popular in a good way.

Just as he was putting the last of the silverware on the table, another thought suddenly hit Cole right in the noggin.

'Skalidor never told me who he's in love with! Great…now that mystery's gonna be nagging at my head until the next time I see him.' Realizing what he was just thinking, Cole gave himself a facepalm with a frustrated groan.

"Ugh!" Why's Skalidor bugging me now?!"

"Cole, what is it about Skalidor?" Cole spun around at the sound of Lloyd's voice and saw the Green Ninja standing behind him.

"Uh, nothing!" he assured him quickly. "Just thinking to myself out loud."

"If something about Skalidor is bothering you, Cole," Sensei stated as he came into the dining room, "do not be afraid to discuss it with us."

"Yes, Sensei," Cole sighed before noticing a yellow notebook in Lloyd's hand. "Lloyd, what's with that notebook?"

"Oh, this?" he answered as he held it up. "Skalidor forgot it here. It's his notes for his next meeting with Kai and Skylar. I was thinking about either texting him about it or bringing it to him myself." Hearing this, an idea went off in Cole's head.

"Uh, how about I take it to him for ya? I want to ask him something that never got to ask him, so I don't mind taking it for ya."

"Really, Cole?" Lloyd replied with surprise. "Uh, okay. You know Skalidor's address too, so I don't see any problem with that." So he handed the notebook to Cole, who took it with confidence that his idea worked.

A minute later, Cole was in his room getting his boots on. As he was, Skalidor's notebook fell of his desk and onto the floor. When he reached out to grab it, he noticed something when he got a good look at the page it's opened on.

"What…it can't be…" He quickly got out one of his Contrise Skalus plot notes and compared it to the notebook page. "It is!" Putting the note back on the desk and grabbing the notebook, Cole rushed out of his room and out to the deck, where Pythor was coming on board with two bags of takeout in his hands.

"Hey, Cole," he said. "Where's the fire?"

"Sorry, Pythor," the human answered as he ran past the Anacondrai. "I gotta head out, but I'll be back ASAP."

"Uh, alright, I'll save your dinner until you get back," the Anacondrai replied as Cole rushed down the gangplank.

"Thanks!"

'I hope it's nothing too serious', Pythor thought to himself as he headed inside.

Cole meanwhile has something else on his mind as he rushed down one of the streets of Ninjago City.

'This can't be a mere coincidence. Why does Skalidor's handwriting match Contrise's?' A few minutes later, he reached Skalidor's house, a tan, two-story, South-American-styled house with chocolate-brown-tiled rooftops. With a deep sigh to calm his nerves, he rushed up to the chocolate brown door and rang the doorbell. A moment later, he heard the door unlock.

Oh, right, Cole thought. That security system Zane and PIXAL installed for him. He then took the knob and turned it before pushing it open with ease.

The inside of the house was nice and modern. It has a white-walled living room with a stairway leading to the upper level opposite of the front door. And opposite of the living room is a white door. The floor is black wood with a grey carpet, and there was a vermillion armchair and couch in front of a marble fireplace. And on the walls were a few paintings of quartz crystals, and there's a black wood table with a glass vase on it. But Cole doesn't have time to admire the room.

"Skalidor?" he called as he closed the door behind him. "Are you here?" He turned to the other door as it opened, and out came Skalidor with a white towel around his waist and another around his shoulders. Judging by the water droplets on his scales, Cole guessed that he just came out of the shower.

"Cole?" he asked as he rubbed his shoulders' towel against his head. "What brings you here? Is everything alright?" That's when he noticed the notebook in the human's arm. "My notebook? Did I leave that at your place? Oh, thanks for bringing it ba—" He stopped when Cole placed his hand on his scale chest before he can take back his book.

"Skalidor," he said, looking into his eyes firmly, "we need to talk."

"About what? If this is about earlier—"

"No, it's not. I want to know the truth. Are…Are you…Are you Contrise Skalus?" The Constrictai's eyes went wide at the question before he sighed with hesitation.

"Come with me." He then slithered up the stairs, and Cole followed. Once at the second floor, they went down the hall to the door at the end of it.

"Come in," Skalidor said, opening the door and going in. Cole obeyed and followed him in.

The room they've entered is a cross between a bedroom and an office. At the left-hand side against the wall of windows showing the street below (shaded, of course) are a black wood dresser and a large black bed with blue sheets and white pillows. And the wall opposite of the windows is a built-in bookshelf full of books and notebooks. And right beside it against the wall opposite of the door is a silver metal desk with a laptop and a printer/scanner.

But the desk's third occupant is what really got Cole's attention. There are two stacks of paper in front of the printer, each five to ten sheets full. But when he got a closer look at them, his eyes went wide when he saw what they are.

"These are the plot notes for Contrise Skalus' Monstromance series!" he cried with awe. "And this is an unpublished mystery story!" He then turned to Skalidor, who took off his towels and had just put on his black fleece bathrobe. "So I've guessed right. You are Contrise Skalus. But…why didn't you tell me?" The Constrictai only turned to him calmly and casually.

"Although the humans and the Serpentine are finally at peace, you hate me because of Lloyd. I can only imagine your rage if you found out that a Serpentine General's a far more successful writer than you are."

"You're right," Cole growled. "That's one thing I can't stand about you." Skalidor became confused when his mood suddenly changed. "But Contrise Skalus is a different story. Just thinking about it makes want to…leap into your arms!" He then rushed forward to do so…only for Skalidor to catch him with his tail by the waist and hold him back with the human's arms flailing out at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, will ya?"

"But this is Contrise Skalus we're talking about here," Cole protested as he stopped flailing. "If you're in love with someone, you must know how I feel." Skalidor looked at him with surprise before smiling calmly.

"You're right," he said before bringing the Black Ninja to his chest, wrapping one arm around his back, and holding his wrist with his free hand. "I do understand." Cole felt his heart beat faster and his face blush warmly at how close they are to each other. He couldn't even help but notice how…handsome Skalidor is for a snake, especially with his golden eyes looking into his. If only this guy wasn't in love with another.

"I don't like it," he fessed to Skalidor, "you being in love with another."

"And why not?" the black snake purred, making the human shudder.

"Well, because that woman gets to have Contrise Skalus all to herself," he answered nervously. "Of course I'd be jealous." Skalidor only chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Cole and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Is that so?" Feeling awkward now, Cole tried to continue.

"I'm guessing that… well, from what you're been through…she must be a persistent and strong woman."

"Indeed," Skalidor sighed with a smile, "and quite protective of her loved ones."

"But…I'm guessing she's lovely to have caught your eye," he replied, his blush growing darker.

"Yes, a ravishing beauty," the snake replied, hugging the human closer. "And…" Cole then started to push him away, unable to bear it any longer.

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore."

"No!" Skalidor's tone became firm as he pulled the Black Ninja close to him again and held him still. "I want you to hear this. Don't you remember what you said…about what you'd do if Contrise Skalus asked you out?"

Cole did remember. He said he'd say yes because he wanted to get to know her more. But Contrise and Skalidor are one and the same.  
Wait…these advances…this embrace…that question…Is Skalidor…Cole snapped out of his thoughts when Skalidor lifted his head up to look into his grey eyes…and sad those four words.

"I love you, Cole." The Black Ninja couldn't believe what he's hearing, yet he heard it as clearly as crystal.

"Sk-Skalidor, wait a sec—"

"No," he replied, taking a firm but gentle hold of his chin. "I've waited long enough." He then leaned forward and pressed his lips into Cole's to kiss him, and the human in his embrace went stiff with surprise.

Cole hadn't expected his first kiss to be like this. He thought his first kiss would be with Nya (before letting her be with Jay) or now recently with Contrise (before finding out that she's really Skalidor). Now he's having his first kiss with the last person—or snake—he expected. But for some reason, he doesn't mind. Skalidor's kiss is gentle, and his scaly lips feel nice and smooth against his fleshy lips. Skalidor must be a really good kisser to make Cole relax and sigh through the kiss, earning a smirk from the Constrictai before he pulled away and broke the kiss.

"I kept my feelings for you hidden because I was afraid it would hurt Lloyd," he then explained to Cole before again kissing Cole on the lips gently.

"Sk-Skalidor…" the surprised but dazed Cole protested weakly, his response muffled by the kiss. The black Serpentine only pulled away from him to speak to him again.

"But now that we feel the same for each other, we have nothing to fear." Cole couldn't believe what he heard him say.

"You crazy? Who says we feel the same way? In the first place, we're both males!" Skalidor only smirked at him seductively.

"But am I not Contrise Skalus, the object of your affections?" With another blush, Cole weakly tried to push him away.

"Th-That's not fair!"

"Call it what you want," Skalidor purred as he nuzzled his blushing cheek, "as long as I can make you mine." But Cole only pushed him back more firmly.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

"Haven't you been listening?" Skalidor answered firmly. "It's because I love you, you idiot!" Cole could see in his golden eyes that he's serious about the whole love thing, but…

"That's crazy! You're a Serpentine; I'm a human! More importantly, we're both guys!"

"So you would hate Contrise Skalus just because she's really a male Serpentine?" Cole felt hurt by that question. Sure, Contrise is really Skalidor, but he'd never hate the author who inspired him.

"Of course not!" he protested to the Constrictai. "Even I'm not that heartless!"

"Neither am I," he replied softly, caressing Cole's cheek to make him shudder with delight. He then pulled the Black Ninja close to him again and gently kissed him a third time, delighted to feel him kiss back. The kiss immediately became passionate, their tongues dancing with each other inside their mouths. The tip of Skalidor's tail slipped under Cole's gi as Cole's hand slipped under the black Serpentine's bathrobe…

But then an image of Lloyd flashed through Cole's mind, and he pushed Skalidor away from him, making the Constrictai drop his tail off him with surprise.

"We can't!" he protested to him. "We'll hurt Lloyd like you said if we…" Skalidor's eyes went wide at what he said.

"Like I said?"

"I want you and Lloyd to still stay friends," the human explained. "And the others…they won't let us be together."

"It's their problem then, not ours," Skalidor assured him with protest. Cole turned to run from him, but the Black Serpentine grabbed his arm before he could take a step, yet he didn't try to break free. "Unlike with Nya, you're in love with me, aren't you? Is that why you're not resisting me?" When he felt Cole's body slag, the black snake smiled at the thought of getting to him. "Cole, you do love me back…"

Cole felt in his heart that he could be right. He does feel some sort of romantic attraction towards the Constrictai; he tried to throw himself into his arms earlier. But then he thought again of how everyone else would take it.

"No! I hate you!" Hearing him yell that, Skalidor let go of Cole's arm in shock, the human's eyes shut tightly to fight back his tears. "I misjudged you, Skalidor." The Black Ninja then ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Cole!" Skalidor called after him before slithering after him as fast as he could go. But by the time he got to the stairs, Cole was already out the door. And all that the General of the Constrictai could do was stare after the Black Ninja who won his heart before breaking it with the three words of rejection: I hate you.

"Cole…"

Cole meanwhile was too busy running to reconsider what he did. He wanted to go back, but he just can't.

'I know that Skalidor's love for me is true; I can see it in his eyes. Telling him that I hate him was just my being stubborn. But if I love him back, the others will tear us apart. I just don't want that to happen…' When he got to the Bounty, he ran to his room and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the sex part. I've put up a warning in here just to be safe for you all. Also, it's different from Kirepapa (which I don't own) because it's extended. Enjoy.

Throughout the entire next day, Cole never left his room, not even to come out to train or eat. Pythor has to bring him his breakfast and lunch, and the others are getting worried about him. They wonder if it has anything to do with Skalidor since he went to see him last night. But they decided to let him talk about it in his own time so as not to upset him.

It was already close to sunset when Pythor came into Cole's room with his dinner. He found him at his computer as usual. Since bringing him his food, he's able to find out what the Black Ninja's been doing in his room the whole time.

"I brought you your dinner, Cole," the Anacondrai said, placing the tray on the side table. "So how's that book of yours coming along?"

"Fine," Cole answered simply. Pythor then looked over his shoulder only to see that the document he's "working on" is still the same: nothing.

"It's still blank," he explained to Cole, who only heaved a heavy sigh in reply. "I'm the one who should be heaving the heavy sigh here. I mean, you acting like this after last night? As if the news about Contrise Skalus isn't bad enough." Cole gasped when he heard this and turned to Pythor, who's setting up his dinner.

"What happened to Skali—uh, Contrise Skalus?"

"Well, you're not gonna like this, but that author you admire says she—or rather he—couldn't write anymore. It's probably because you found out Contrise Skalus' identity as Skalidor."

Cole couldn't believe it. Skalidor's going to cancel his Monstromance novels? Quickly, Cole shot up from his chair and ran out of the room, much to Pythor's surprise.

"Cole, where are you going?" But he was too late; Cole was already gone. "Oh, for the love of Ninjago…that's the second evening in a row! Oh, at least he's out of his room finally."

Back with Cole, he ran out of the Bounty and ran as fast as he could to Skalidor's place. He just has to go and talk to him. Before long, he reached Skalidor's house and ran into it, fortunate that the door isn't locked. He then rushed up the stairs and to Skalidor's room, where he found the Constrictai lying on his bed with his hands under his head.

"Skalidor," he demanded the surprised snake, "is it true what they said? Are you really gonna stop writing after becoming famous?" Skalidor only sighed before sitting up on the bed.

"That's the reason you're here? You're a real piece of work." Cole became shocked at those words as Skalidor rubbed his head. "I mean, you said so yourself that you hate me, and yet you're so passionate about Contrise Skalus."

I've never seen Skalidor this cold, Cole thought as the black snake sighed in annoyance.

"I see. You're only in love with Contrise Skalus." He then looked aside with hurt and closed eyes. "Just leave me…"

"Skalidor…" Cole started as he stepped closer to him…only to stop when Skalidor shot him a golden glare.

"What part of 'get out' don't you get?!" Skalidor immediately calmed down at the sight of the human's hurt expression and sighed with a bit of guilt in his voice. "I guess I'm still the bad guy to you, aren't I?"

"No, of course not," Cole protested before looking down in shame. "Truth is…I feel like I'm the bad guy. I've been telling you to stay away from Lloyd when all this time—"

"If you don't run away now, I'll do something you'll regret." Cole looked up to see that Skalidor got up from his bed and is now standing right in front of him. Before he could react, Skalidor took him into his arms and pressed his lips into his for a kiss, which made Cole melt like yesterday before he kissed him back. The Black Ninja wanted to pull away, but the kiss had weakened him and put his mind in a daze. He couldn't even fight back as Skalidor pulled him towards the bed and onto the mattress, the black Serpentine over the Black Ninja. They then parted to breathe, and Cole looked up at Skalidor's blank expression with dazed eyes.

"Skalidor…" The Constrictai only stared down at him as he reached down and caressed Cole's crotch, making him gasp before he started to pull his pants zipper down. Feeling this, Cole weakly reached his hand up to his to stop him. "Wait…don't…"

"Why aren't you resisting?" Skalidor asked with a seductive smile. "If you don't fight back, I'm going to take you right here and now." Cole only whimpered as he felt Skalidor massage his hard one again. The way he did it so gently was making the Black Ninja's heart beg for him more. He knows that he wants him…

Realizing what he just thought, Cole placed his hand on the Serpentine's strong chest to gently push him back and make him stop.

"No, we can't. If we do this, Lloyd won't be the only one I care about." Skalidor blinked with surprise before letting him sit up as he explained. "I mean, my eyes have been following you around whenever you visit the Bounty. And when we're having dinner, I would ask Lloyd 'How's Skalidor?' or 'When's Skalidor going to come visit again?' Because I love hearing about you." He then turned to see Skalidor staring at him blankly. "Wh-What is it?"

"Were you aware that you just made a confession to me?" he answered with a sigh before looking at him straight in the face. "Just answer me this one question truthfully. What do you really think of me, not as Contrise Skalus but as Skalidor of the Constrictai? If you tell me the truth now, I'll give up on you forever." Seeing that he really wants the truth, Cole took a breath and fessed up.

"I love you…I love you, Skalidor, for the snake that you are." Skalidor then smiled warmly in reply.

"So you finally said it," he said as he wrapped his arm around the human's back. "I'm never letting you go." Cole's eyes went wide with shock as Skalidor leaned forward with seductive bedroom eyes. "Let's be happy together, shall we?" Cole winced and shut his eyes before feeling his Constrictai kiss him on the forehead.

"You…You said you'll give up on me!" he protested, weakly pressing against his chest to push him away. Skalidor only chuckled in reply.

"I lied. I can't possibly give up on you now that I know your true feelings for me."

"You tricked me!" Cole snapped when it dawned on him.

"You're just so cute when you're gullible," Skalidor replied, the smirk still on his face.

"You jerk!" His smile still hasn't left him as he placed his hand on Cole's cheek.

"Cole…I love you too." Cole was in awe at this confession that he didn't react when Skalidor pressed his lips into his, getting his forked tongue into his mouth to wrestle with his tongue.

*Warning: Yaoi sex scene beyond this point. If you aren't at least 17 or 18+ of age, DON'T READ! If you don't like Yaoi sex, stop there or skip over to the next chapter (when posted)*

'No…I can't…' Cole thought to himself as they lied back on the bed. 'If this keeps up, I'll get swept away.' But no matter how much he wants to stop this, Cole couldn't get enough of Skalidor's kiss. The way he swirls his tongue around his feels so good, weakening his body and making him return the kiss. He even moaned as Skalidor ran his hands up and down his body and slipped his tail under his shirt. When they broke the kiss, Cole gasped at the feeling of Skalidor's tail caressing his stomach.

"Ska…Skalidor," he moaned, placing his hand on the Constrictai's shoulder. "We…We shouldn't…"

"Shh…" he whispered softly. "Let me take care of it." He then pulled Cole's shirt off over his head and threw it to the floor before kissing Cole again, earning another moan from the human.

Cole just had to moan through the kiss as Skalidor ran his hands up and down his sides again in a gentle caress. The feeling of his strong, scaly hands against his smooth skin feels like gloves of smooth, cool gems. But he really wants to fight feeling like this as Skalidor started to lick down his neck.

"N-No…" But his snake lover ignored him as he reached his chest, gently pinching one nipple as he kissed and licked the other one. Cole cried out as pleasure shot through his body, rendering him helpless.

'I can't believe I'm getting turned on by this,' he thought to himself. 'I thought it would feel disgusting to have another male touch me like this. But with Skalidor, it doesn't just feel right…This feels wonderful.' He even gave into Skalidor as he gently pulled his pants off and tossed it to the floor to join his shirt…and gently turned him over so that he's lying on his stomach. He then leaned down towards his ear as he caressed his bare skin with his hands and tail in a gentle massage, making Cole sigh with content.

"I love you, Cole," he whispered softly as he traced his tail down his back. The human's eyes shot wide open with realization when he felt the tail reach the waistband of his black boxer shorts and start to tug on it to pull the shorts down.

"Cole…"

"Skalidor, wait!" Cole cried, turning his head to his lover's face. The Constrictai only placed his hand on his gently with a loving smile

"Is this your first time?" Cole looked away with embarrassment.

"Yes…with anyone." He moaned softly when Skalidor kissed his shoulder.

"That makes me happy," he then whispered into his ear, "knowing that I will be your first." He then pulled his lover's boxer off, helped Cole up to his hands and knees, and positioned himself behind his rear, his two hard hemipenes twitching with anticipation. Cole tensed when he felt his ass cheeks getting pulled apart gently.

"Shh…just relax, Cole," Skalidor purred, causing the human to relax. The Constrictai then pushed the tip of his top penis against Cole's anus slowly and gently, earning a grunt or two from Cole. When the head slid completely in, Cole cried out. But his lover only growled as his insides hugged his penis and caused him pleasure.

"I-It's so…big…" Cole whimpered.

"Shh…I'm not fully inside of you yet," Skalidor purred before gently turning his head so he's looking right at him. "Kiss me…" Giving into the husky whisper of his voice, Cole obeyed and pressed his lips into his lover's. They were so busy tongue-wrestling that Cole didn't notice Skalidor entering him until his bottom penis brush up against his and his top penis hilt him. He moaned/grunted in reply, loving the girthy feeling of his lover's penis inside him. Skalidor then pulled away to give him the chance to breathe.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," the Black Ninja answered softly. "It just feels so weird…your hard one inside me…You…You can move now. I'm okay." With a nod, the Constrictai started to move in and out of his lover, growling from the feeling of his insides' tightness.

Cole grunted at the feeling of his lover's hard one moving inside of him. He never knew a snake's penis would feel like this. The round points on the one inside seem to rub his rectum in all the right places, causing him tingling pleasure. And the other penis rubbing up against his penis feels so good that it's started to harden. Skalidor even detected it.

"Your penis is getting hard against mine, Cole," he purred into his ear, making his lover moan. "Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yes," he human moaned, wrapping his arm around his thick neck. "More! Gimme more!" Smirking at him, Skalidor thrust harder, deeper, and faster into him, causing smacks from his hips hitting Cole's ass to mix with the human's cries.

"Ah! Yes! Yes!" Cole panted as he felt his lover thrust into him. It just feels so good. Just then, he felt something wrap around his penis and Skalidor's bottom penis. And judging by the texture…it's Skalidor's tail!

"Skalidor, what are you—AH!" He was cut off when the Constrictai started to pump his tail back and forth on their penises.

"How does that feel?" Skalidor purred into his ear.

"Oh…so good…keep doing that…" Skalidor only purred with a chuckle as he kept on thrusting into him while jerking the two of them off with his tail. In reply, Cole wrapped his arm around the black snake's neck and pressed his lips into his for a kiss. His lover only kissed him back and moved his tongue around in the human's mouth. They made love for a good ten minutes before Cole suddenly gripped Skalidor's neck tighter with a growl.

"Skalidor! I…I'm cumming!" Skalidor's thrusting and pumping only got more intense as the Constrictai growled as well.

"S-So am I! So…close…"

"Inside! C-Cum inside of me!" Cole begged him. Skalidor then held him closer, thrusting into him more greatly for tens seconds before cumming hard with a roar. Feeling his Serpentine lover cum into him, Cole came also with a cry, his seed spilling out onto the bed with the snake's bottom penis. The two of them panted as they felt their pleasure die down. Exhausted, Cole collapsed onto the bed, Skalidor's penis slipping out of his ass. Skalidor sighed with a small smile as he gently lied down beside his human lover and wrapped his arm around him in a gentle embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

As he sat up in bed with his boxer shorts back on and the bedsheet over his lower body, Cole sighed sadly. He can't believe it; he and Skalidor had sex! Sure, he loved it as he loved the black snake, but what are they going to do when the others find out? How will they react when they find out the two of them are gay and sleeping with each other?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Cole looked up and turned to Skalidor, who's now settling down on the bed next to him. He got back from putting the comforter into the laundry room since it got covered with their spilt semen.

"I-It's nothing, Skalidor," Cole answered, looking away quickly. Skalidor then took his chin and turned his head so he can see his firm face.

"Cole, don't like to me. I know something's bothering you; you didn't look up when I came back in." His lover sighed in defeat before looking down.

"It's just that…I've let myself get swept away. How am I supposed to explain this to the others when they find out…especially Lloyd? I don't regret what we now have, but…I'm worried that they'll…" Understanding his concern, Skalidor wrapped his arm around Cole's back and hugged him with a smile.

"Why don't we just tell Lloyd the truth? I'm sure he'll understand, and so will the others if he does. After all, he's one of my best friends." Cole just smiled back upon seeing that he really meant what he said.

"Well," he replied, resting his head on his scaly shoulder, "if you're gonna say that, then I'll say it's because he's my ninja brother." Skalidor then nuzzled him before standing up from the bed.

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"Huh?" Cole arched an eyebrow at him as he turned to the door that started to open.

"That's how it is," he said as the door reveals the person behind it. "Lloyd." Cole felt his face flare up with shock when he saw the blond standing there with a smile. What's he doing here?! Not good, not good, not good!

"LLOYD!" he yelled, holding the bedsheet up to his bare chest. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Well, I heard that Skalidor wasn't himself lately," Lloyd answered with a shrug, "so I came over to make sure he's okay." He then smirked at him with an arched eyebrow. "But it looks like I'm interrupting something here." Cole got what he meant because he's in Skalidor's bed with his shirt off.

"It-It's not what you think!" he protested. "See, Skalidor's hot tub's good for the aching back…and he invited me to try it…and—" Skalidor only rolled his eyes before speaking up.

"Lloyd, Cole and I are now in a serious but romantic relationship," he said bluntly, making Cole turn to him with shock.

"You dingbat! Why did you go and tell him that? I just came up with a good story!" He only turned to the Black Ninja.

"You did say we'd tell him, didn't you?" he asked casually.

"I didn't mean right now!"

"It's okay, guys. I understand." They turned to Lloyd with surprise (well, Cole's surprised).

"You do?"

"Yeah," Lloyd answered with a shrug/smile. "You two are dating now; I can tell by the way you look at each other. Good for you, Cole."

"You mean…you don't mind us dating?" asked the awed Cole.

"Not at all. The girl I'm in love with is a Serpentine herself, so I know exactly how you feel." Cole's bottom jaw fell in shock. Lloyd's in love with a Serpentine too?! A girl Serpentine?!

"Oh, really…" Skalidor replied with a smirk of interest.

"Anyway," Lloyd laughed, "I know you'll take very good care of Cole, Skalidor. Well, I'm heading back to the Bounty now. You two play nice, ya hear?"

"Funny, Lloyd," Cole yelled after him as he left, closing the door behind him.

"You see?" Skalidor assured the Black Ninja as he sat next to him. "Lloyd understands."

"Well, the first part's great," Cole replied to him, but the rest I can't believe. All this time, Lloyd's already got a sweetheart of his own. I bet all your Constrictai following him around are gonna be disappointed when they find out." Skalidor only rolled his eyes in reply.

"You mean you still believe those silly rumors? They weren't after Lloyd; they were seeking love advice from you and the other ninja. Well, mostly you anyway." Cole turned to him with confusion as he then shrugged. "Then again, all that Serpentine/human romance was what inspired me."  
"Inspired you to what?" Cole asked.

"Well, the Monstromance series tell of the romance between a human and a nonhuman creature. As I watched my Constrictai troops court and woo female humans, I took notes on how it's done with the hope that I can use these pieces of advice to win you over. But then I made them into stories, each one with the main couple based on one of the couples I was studying. And with that, they became bestsellers within a matter of weeks."

Cole then remembered the Constrictai visiting the Bounty. They would ask him or the other Ninja about how to get a girl to like him: giving flowers and/or chocolates; writing love poems and/or letters; etc. At first, Cole thought they were trying to woo Lloyd until he'd find them also asking Lloyd for love advice. That's a relief…until another thought came to him.

"Wait!" he said, turning back to Skalidor. "You mean…you were gonna cancel the Monstromance series because I rejected you and made your research worthless?!"

"That's right," his Constrictai lover answered. "If it weren't for you, Contrise Skalus wouldn't have existed." Cole's eyes went wide at those words.

"You're saying…?" Skalidor nodded in answer.

"You are the one who created Contrise Skalus." Cole fell back onto the pillow in reply, his heart bursting with awe. He inspired Contrise Skalus before the other way around?! That's…just…

"That has to be the most seductive pick-up line I've ever heard in my entire life."

"Oh, don't make a big deal about it," Skalidor grumbled, looking away. "There are times when I couldn't help but be jealous of Contrise Skalus." Hearing that, Cole sat up with a small smile before kissing him on the cheek, making him turn to him with surprise.

"Don't be," he assured him softly. "You're Contrise Skalus, but it's you I love the most." Returning the smile, Skalidor wrapped his tail around Cole's waist and pulled him into his chest for a kiss, which he happily returns.

"So," he purred through the kiss, "ready for round two?" Cole only gave him a sly look.

"Missionary this time?" Skalidor smirked back.

"Missionary this time." With a laugh, the two of them fell back onto the bed and into another passionate kiss, not a care in the world except for each other.


End file.
